I Couldn't Help Myself
by Queen-of-the-Pancake-Kingdom
Summary: Harry decides to play a prank on Ron but it does terribly wrong, what will happen in the end will the figure it out or will their friends ship be ruined, Its a Harry and Charlie one-shot there is only mild kissing scenes I do hope you enjoy x


So I saw this tumblr post and I just had to make it into a one-shot this is going to mainly be a Harry and Charlie fanfic I hope you enjoy! And it will probably be OOC I do not own Harry Potter.

It was a normal day at the Borrow, Christmas was just around the corner and The Weasley clan and Harry were sitting in the lounge-room doing their own thing, Ron and Harry playing wizard chess, Milly was knitting, Arthur was at work, Charlie was talking to Bill, Hermione and Ginny where gossiping, Percy was reading and Fred and George were working on new pranks.

"Hey Ron" Harry started

"Yes Harry" Ron asked looking up at his best friend of many years

"You know I am bi right" Harry said causally everyone froze and looked at him

"I-Is that why you and Ginny broke up?" Ron asked

"No that is not the reason, I have the hots for one of your brothers" Harry smirked

"What?!" Ron gapped and everyone else couldn't keep their eyes off Harry

"W-W-Which one" Ron asked he knew he would regret it but he had to ask

"Ahh that Ron I cannot say" Harry winked

"Y-Y-You don't love me like that do you?" Ron asked with wide eyes, he is 100% okay with Harry being gay some of his brothers where either gay or bi it was well known the wizarding world and well excepted but it was still sounded weird coming from Harry's mouth

"Oh I knew it" Hermione squealed as she tackled Harry

"Who do you like" Hermione asked

"I told you I am not saying" Harry smiled as he shoved Hermione off him she narrowed her eyes at him,

"You will have to wait and see" Harry winked

"But if Bill was single" Harry winked and Bill winked back, he was use to Harry being playful and he knew Harry was joking Harry and Bill have come quiet close over these last few years

"WHAT, you seriously can't take all my siblings Harry" Ron screamed

"Awe why not" Harry fake pouted he loved riling up Ron it was quiet fun not just for him but for his family later that day over dinner Harry causally started flirting with Charlie, and Charlie flirted back, not only has Bill and Harry gotten close but Charlie and Harry have gotten very close both boys liking each other but not admitting it even Bill could see it, but he wanted to wait till the two were ready to act on it

"Harry why" Ron whined

"Why what Ron?" Harry asked blinking innocently

"Argh why do you have to hit on my brothers" Ron whined

"No idea what you are talking about Ron" Harry smiled Harry turned back to Charlie and winked who couldn't help but blush, the rest of dinner went by smoothly and everyone then went to bed, In the morning Charlie gave Harry his Weasley sweater just to mess with Ron.

"I hope I get to wear this more often" Harry whispered stepping closer to the older red head

"Oh you will" Charlie whispered as he grabbed Harry's chin

"I hope you don't mind me flirting with everyone else" Harry whispered looking into Charlie's eyes what everyone doesn't know is Charlie and Harry are already dating and they have been for a while

"I do not mind as long as they don't get to kiss you" Charlie whispered as he brought Harry's face towards his and brought him into a soft kiss.

"They won't, I wouldn't let them" Harry hummed. They both went down to breakfast

"Oh seriously Harry!" Ron gapped

"What, I was cold and forgot mine so Charlie leant me his" Harry blushed

"Uh huh" Ron narrowed his eyes at his best friend

"It is true Ronald" Charlie sighed

"Yeah" Harry said poking his tongue out and then turned his head to look at Percy

"So Perc" Harry smiled

"Yes Harry" Percy looked up amused he knew what Harry was doing and he didn't mind playing along

"What did you plan on doing later" Harry purred as he licked his top lip and winked at Percy Ron groaned as he banged his head on the table,

"Why are you doing this" Ron whined

"I did say I'm in love with one of your brothers" Harry smiled

"Love?" Charlie said Harry smiled and shrugged

"I am just going to go to Diagonally, I need to get a few things for work and a new book, you are more than welcome to join me and we can grab lunch while we are out" Percy smiled

"Sounds fun! I can borrow you sweater for the day Charlie?" Harry asked

"You are more than welcome to Harry" Charlie smiled softly. Molly looked between Harry and Charlie and smiled softly

"Ah so it is Charlie" Molly muttered softly to herself

"What about Charlie?" Ron asked looking at his mother

"Oh I just need Charlie to help me today" Molly smiled

"Sure mum" Charlie smiled but he knew his mother was up to something and he was going to figure it out, after breakfast was eaten Harry and Percy went upstairs and got ready Harry still wearing Charlie's sweater, Harry ran his finger of the C affectionately Percy noticed this

"So you and Charlie" Percy smiled

"Huh" Harry said looking up

"You and Charlie youse are together yes?" Percy smiled

"How did you know" Harry whispered

"I work at the Ministry Harry I notice things" Percy smiled

"You won't tell anyone will you, we don't want anyone to know just yet" Harry blushed

"I will keep it a secret don't worry, he doesn't mind you flirting with us to get on Ron's nerves?" Percy asked

"We talked this morning he said as long as they don't kiss me everything is fine" Harry said

"Okay" Percy smiled. They finally made it to the Flourish and Blotts Percy getting a new history book and Harry getting the newest book about Dragons for Charlie and he got himself a new Dark arts book, Harry couldn't help it he honestly did love the dark arts. Once they finished their they went to a small café to have a quiet lunch and then continued on their way stopping at a few shops so Percy could get a few items for work they soon made it back to the Borrow

"Thanks for the date Perc it was fun" Harry winked as he walked past him and into the lounge-room

"Anytime Harry we should do it again soon" Percy smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek Harry couldn't stop the small blush that reached his cheeks

"We should" Harry murmured.

"Harry let's go for a walk" Charlie smiled

"Sure" Harry smiled

"Are you just going to jump from brother to brother" Ron grumped

"Oh I plan on taking Ginny out on a date to" Harry winked

"Harry why" Ron groaned Harry just snickered and walked outside Charlie following him once outside Harry stopped and handed over the book

"You didn't have to" Charlie said wide eyes

"I wanted to" Harry whispered with a soft smile Charlie picked Harry up and spun him around and gave him a hard kiss Harry gave a small squeak

"What if" Harry said

"Everyone but Ron is aware of your relationship even mum and dad" Charlie said coming for breath,

"And they are okay with it?" Harry asked

"Of course they love you, and so do I" Charlie murmured

"I love you to Charlie" Harry murmured once they got back inside Harry went and sat beside the twins and they started flirting with him and Harry flirted back

"I always wanted to see what it was like to sleep with twins" Harry purred Ron started to choke on his Pumpkin juice

"Harry!" Ron screamed

"Oh calm down Ron" Charlie said rolling his eyes in a huff

"Oh Harrykins," Fred purred

"We would love to make that fantasy come to life" George purred

"Oh you thought I meant together" Harry laughed

"Oh no I wanted to do it separate" Harry winked

"And on separate days not one after another" Harry confirmed

"I will let you know later which on I plan on sleeping with first" Harry winked

"Argh" Ron complained

"Do you have to hit on all my siblings in front of me" Ron grumbled Harry smiled and shrugged

"Dinner is ready!?" Molly called from the kitchen

"Dinner time" Harry smiled

"Don't change the subject, is there a reason you are flirting with my brothers in front of me," Ron growled

"No idea what you are talking about" Harry shrugged and walked into the dining room Dinner again went by smoothly and the next morning Harry was wearing a F sweater

"Harry!" Ron whined

"Do you have to flaunt it" Ron growled

"If you want to fuck my siblings do it I don't care but walk around here faulting it" Ron snarled Harry looked a little stunned and frowned

"Ronald language" Molly said shocked

"What about Harry he is sleeping with your children" Ron complained Harry glared at Ron

"At least I can get laid" Harry huffed

"Why you!" Ron yelled

"Stop it you to" Hermione sighed

"Why should I, Harry is sleeping around not my fault he is a" Ron started

"That I am a what!" Harry shouted standing up

"That I am a whore go one Ron say it I dare you" Harry snarled

"Boys stop It" Molly said shocked

"You are a Whore you can't keep it in your pants you just have to sleep around with my brothers don't you" Ron growled

"I am actually with Charlie you idiot I have been teasing you, you arse but fuck you Ron fuck you!" Harry screamed and ran from the house

"I hope you are happy" Charlie growled running from the house to catch up with his boyfriend he heard a faint pop and he knew his boyfriend fled with a growl he stormed into the house a deadly look in his eyes.

"You better hope Harry comes back unharmed Ronald Bilius Weasley" Charlie said in a deadly tone Ron let out a growl

"It's not my fault he thought it was a good idea to pretend to sleep with each of my family members how are you okay with him doing it!" Ron yelled Molly quickly became between the two boys as she could see Charlie wanted to murder Ron

"Okay Ron go to your room now, pack up Harry's stuff and put it in the lounge-room" Molly sighed

"Your not kicking him out are you mum" Ginny frowned

"No sweet- heart I am just putting him in different room" Molly smiled

"What! No I want him gone!" Ron yelled

"Ron you are not in charge I am not throwing him out, he has done nothing wrong" Molly growled Ron ran upstairs and packed Harry's stuff and threw it at Charlie with a snarl.

"Good riddance him screaming in the middle of the night was keeping me awake" Ron growled

"Ronald!' Hermione gapped Charlie let out a low snarl and jumped at his younger brother but was stopped by Bill

"When Harry gets back we will be going back to Romania for the rest of Christmas holidays, You are all welcome apart from you Ron" Charlie growled latter that day they heard banging coming from the kitchen they all ran into see what was going on a bloody Harry fell onto the floor

"Harry!" Charlie shouted

"Are you okay, what happened?" Charlie asked

"Got into a fight" Harry laughed softly

"I can see that" Charlie murmured patting Harry's hair and moving it from his eyes

"Who with?" Charlie asked

"Oh you know Greyback" Harry smiled softly

"I thought youse where friends" Charlie asked

"We are, but he said I could go to him if I need to let off steam" Harry smiled

"And so you an fought a werewolf, he didn't bite you did he" Charlie frowned

"No he didn't Char, I am okay just a bit bloody is all" Harry sighed

"What's been happing here?" Harry asked

"Well we are going to Romania for the rest of the Christmas holidays Ron is being an ass" Charlie hummed

"What about Molly and everyone else I still want to spend it with them if it okay" Harry murmured

"They will come and visit I promise, let's get you cleaned up so we can go" Charlie said softly and gave his boyfriend a kiss

"Uh Fred you sweater got ruined I'm sorry" Harry frowned

"Don't worry about it mum has more likely made a new one" Fred reassured

"MmmHmm okay, and I am sorry Molly" Harry whispered

"Sorry for what you did nothing my child" Molly soothed

"It was that idiot" Charlie growled

"it was my fault if I didn't do this prank Ron wouldn't of gotten mad" Harry frowned

"Do not blame yourself Ron could of handled it better" Charlie said with narrowed eyes

"Come on let's go they will be around tomorrow sometime" Charlie said picking up his boyfriend, grabbing his things and walked through the Floo

"We will be out tomorrow" Molly smiled and gave Harry a kiss as she pushed him through the fireplace and he left as well.


End file.
